The Big Switch Up
by ZoTash
Summary: Wow. Mews can be jerks sometimes. especially when she's in her period. :P  UmbreonXGlaceon CresseliaXDarkrai
1. Chapter 1

Anthromorph percentage. These are pokemon, but they wear clothes. Female pokemon have breasts. they have jobs like people do, do everything people do, just they are pokemon Nyx-Night in Greek Shimo-Frost in Japanese

"Dark Pulse! Take that Tiny!" Nyx unleashed a short blast of his spirit. Nyx was a confident, and cool Umbreon. He grew up in a foreign region, so he's a bit socially awkward, and has a really dark personality. He's a little seclusive, and pretty morbid, but everybody gets along with him, even his new girlfriend, Shimo, a Glaceon who rarely gave anyone a chance; more so, because Nyx always called her flat. She usually hit him on the head with a block of ice. She had always ignored Nyx's request to be his girlfriend, but an embarrassing secret of hers got out, and she became the laughingstock of the town.

Apparently, Flareon, a jerk who lived nearby, burned a hole into her house for some Poke-Ferment(Oran berry beer) and accidentilly burned/melted her house down. Shimo was in nothing but Ice cream pattern panties, and topless, and reading a a romance manga. She flung some clothes on and ran away. Flare laughed and was shouting names like Tiny-tits and Flatty, because, well, she wasn't the most developed girl. Nyx beat the living Hell out of Flare, and went to calm her down. Ever since then, she became really shy.

"Ice Shard!" She laughed. "This date thing was going pretty well!"

"I'm really glad you finally made up your mind!" Nyx shouted.

"Me too!"

"Come on, lets have lunch! I have Nanab berry salad, that's your favorite right?" Umbreon smiled.

"Yep!"

"Alright." Nyx sent a solidified Dark Pulseinto the air, and waited for it to drop. He decided thats where they were going to have the picnic. BOOM It landed a few yards away, into a restricted area section.

"Umm, Nyx, is it ok to go there?" Shimo asked. "Yeah, sure! it's ok, I'm here." Nyx said reasuringly. They went ahead an saw a broken Mew statue. What little left of Nyx's attack dissipated into the air. They felt a rush of wind, and they were knocked out. It felt like a massive psychic wave, so powerful, Umbreon felt like he got hit by a epic Close Combat attack.

''NYX! Wake up!'' a strangly low voice woke him up. Nyx opened his eyes, and looked at handsome Glaceon...handsome? Nyx's wasn't gay, so why did he say handsome? "Uhhh, where are you Shimo? AH, AYE!" Nyx screamed in a high pitched voice. He...She looked down and saw a black V-neck shirt, and a yellow-dotted black mini-skirt that showed a lot of leg. The Glaceon infront of her said

"Well, who's tiny tits now?"

This is only a Intro chapter, so i'm sorry that it's short. I'm the writer for me and my friends called the 3 bakas. we used to have a fourth person be he quit :3 oh well. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hazel and Arum's Switch

CH 2

"Holy Crap, Shimo, is that you!" Nyx was now feeling panicked, and felt super exposed with the V-neck and mini-skirt. What was she going to do when they got home? One of reasons they chose Mt. Morning Dawn was because it was really cold. Nyx went there properly dressed, but this t-shirt and skirt was really cold. Normally, if she was still a _he_, then _he_ would have roughed it out. But Nyx, now a girl, felt like her personality was mixed up with Shimo's fragile personality.

"Hey, um, I-I-it's really cold out here…" Nyx stuttered. She felt embarrassed, and her face and the rings on her ears began to blush.

"Uh, here. When I switched to a boy, I got this jacket. You can wear it, 'cuz since I'm still an ice type, cold won't hurt me." Shimo said looking away from Nyx. Shimo in his new, hot guy form was getting a nosebleed. Shimo definitely thought that Nyx looked _adorable. So freaking CUTE!_

Nyx didn't see the nosebleed. The couple sat awkwardly for a moment before they heard a rustle in a nearby bush. They went and checked it out.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING? SMASHING MY STATUE!" a Mew had popped up, and started shouting at them!

"Um, err, uh."Nyx look ready to cry.

"Did my part of the personality affect him that much?" Shimo thought? Then something clicked. They still had all their personal likes in music and food and design or whatever, but the part of personality transferred was like, the mind! Nyx's cool and confident manner had been transferred to her and vice versa.

"Hey, leave her alone! Why are you so pissed any-…..oh?" Shimo started but realized something else that the Mew seemed to squirm as she talked. She was in her period.

"Look, we're sorry but just turn me back!" Nyx shouted.

"Nope. This is period punishment. It'll wear off when I'm out of my period." The Mew sneered.

"And how long will that take?" Nyx pleaded.

"It's about half way over," the Mew said. (Mew isn't bad, she's just pissed that her statue is broken and she's in her period."

"Good, then like, a week and a half left!" Nyx could handle a week and a half in the woods.

"Uhh, I hate to break it to you, but, I've been in my period for 5 years now."

"WHAT!" Nyx and Shimo shout simultaneously

Nyx was crying in Shimo's fur. It was embarrassing, but Nyx felt like she would be this way for ever. It was so confusing and weird. It was better for Shimo. She loved this new personality change, but didn't like the body change. Now as a guy, it was way too much of a change, but at least he could now walk around with a confident grin.  
>"Ice Shards!" Shimo let loose a new blast, and realized she must have leveled up too. Because now it was an Ice Beam! But something dawned on him.<p>

"Dark pulse!" Nothing happened. Nyx just found out. Their levels had also been swapped.

Nyx just started running. And running. And running. She kept running until her new delicate legs couldn't run anymore, which was disappointingly short; only a few miles. Everything was embarrassing. Her looks, her ability, and personality. But Shimo was still there. He would be there to help.

"Oh, and by the way, if you ever decide you want to keep that form, then call me, ok?" the Mew dropped a glowing fossil, and left. Shimo tried to destroy it and found it was pretty indestructible. Nyx had thrown it as far away as she could and it always teleported back to her.

"…hey Shimo." Nyx said

"Yeah?" Shimo replied.

"I was thinking, if we go back home, we need to change our names right? And find some excuse on how we disappeared."Nyx stated

"Or we could tell them the truth." Shimo argued.

"No, I wouldn't be able to face anyone!" Nyx replied panickedly.

"Haha! You look like a Flareon, Tiny!" Shimo teased.

"Jerk. You give me a name and I'll give you a name." Nyx said

"OK" Shimo nodded. " Your new name is…Hazel!"

"What! Y-y-you make me sound like some…I don't know….Augh! fine. Well then your name is, Arum."

"Sounds cool!" Arum (Shimo) stated.

"Easy for you to say." (^-_-^) Hazel replied.

So here was a couple who went on a picnic. That went horribly wrong. The confident turned shy and fragile, and vice versa. Story should be interesting, no?


	3. Chapter 3

CH 3

Hazel and Arum were walking back to the town. Arum was wondering on how they were going to handle the situation.

"Maybe you could tell them the truth." Arum was saying.

"NO! No, no, no, no! That's so embarrassing I could die! I mean, we are going to be like this for five years! They'll laugh at me and bad things would happen too. The only reason nothing has happened to you yet was…"Hazel trailed off, leaving the Glaceon wondering what he…no wait, she, had done in the past.

"Well, What happened?" Arum asked

"Well, there was this group of guys who…Gaw! this is so frustrating!" Hazel was just gonna say it and fast. "!". She said this in one breath.

"What!" Arum look at her confusedly. Could you repeat that?

"Err, well what I said was,."

"Ok this isn't cool. Say it right or I'll Ice beam you"

"Um speaking of which, what was your power rank before you got my LV 58?"

"Umm, it was LV28."Arum looked away with a small blush. LV 28 at her age was really low; most Glaceon's her age would have been at least LV 40.

"But answer my first question!"

"(Sigh) well, when we were normal, and before we dated, there was this group of pokemon see? And, well, they were ... perverts. They saw you swaggering down the street after Flareon again, and they said something about liking their girls feisty. Then they started walking towards you with a burlap bag. I saw what was going on from the top of my house, so I went down to beat them up. They were like, LV30 and I was LV40 at the time, one against four. So took care of them and happily ever after."

"Oh. Uh…."Another awkward moment followed.

"Well, we should head back home" When they got home, they said they needed a place to stay. When they were questioned about Nyx and Shimo, they told them they were their cousins who told them that they went to Sinnoh on a trip. Hazel and Arum also had permission to stay in their rooms until they came back. For some reason, all of their clothes had been switched to the according gender. For example, for all of Shimo's skirts had been transformed into different jeans, slacks and shorts. All of Nyx's shirts changed into shirts that made Hazel look like a doll. All of Nyx's jeans had turned into skirts. His old Prom Tux had turned into a dress. Wow. She hated it.

Now, in this house, lives Leafy the Leafeon, Shion the Espeon, Yellow the Flareon, Red the Vaporeon, and Blue the Jolteon. Shion, Blue, and now Hazel, were the only girls in the house and Hazel needed something to wear that wasn't a skirt and a V-neck. So she went to Shion to ask if she could borrow some clothes so she could go and buy some better clothes.

"Hey Shion, is it ok if I could borrow a set of clothes?" Hazel asked.

"Sure….Nyx." Shion said slyly.

"W-wa-what d-do you m-m-mean? My name's not Nyx, I'm Hazel!" Hazel stammered so badly. Wow, in five years, he should be nicer to Shimo; she's a HELL of a LOT more fragile than she lets on.

"Well aren't you a naughty girl;" the knowing Espeon smirked, "nice girls shouldn't lie. I know that's you under that cute little outfit you have on. I'm an Espeon. I know things. NYX goes and takes SHIMO on a date, and now they're suddenly in Sinnoh? I don't think so. I won't tell…for a price."

"Ohh Arceus" Hazel shuddered. Meanwhile Arum was outside, playing Pokeball, which was kinda like soccer, but you use anything but your paws and attacks to move it around and score. They were taking a break and Arum decided to talk to Leaf.

"Hey Leaf!" Even though Arum was guilty that the power and mental personality was switched with her…boy/girlfriend? Anyways, even though she felt guilty about it, she felt free from that. For five years. She knew it would probably be bad for Hazel, be Arum promised himself to protect Hazel, and to keep her as stable as possible; she knew what it felt like.

"Yea…Shimo

" "What! What are you talking about, I'm."- He was interrupted.

"Shimo, Arum, whatever. I've known you for years, and you don't expect me to recognize my own friends?"

"Bu-, Arum faltered.

"Hey. I'm gonna guess something happened to you and Nyx. I'm not gonna ask how, but, are you alright? Are you gonna be ok?

"Uh, yea. I'm good. We kinda pissed of the Mew, and she was in her period, so…yeah.

"Well. That sucks, well not so much for you…" Leaf smile slyly "What do you….SHUT UP!" Arum's face began to blush when he caught on. Jesus! He was such a nice guy, but a sneaky pervert sometimes.

Arum and Hazel were still dating and the other guys were getting a little jealous of him. Things were getting interesting.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alright here are character plot.

Hazel- Female Umbreon- Original plot was that Nyx had a sister named Hazel, but that made things complicated.

Arum- Male Glaceon. In Korean, the word ice sounds like Arum, or Orum. But Arum looked better in writing

Brooks- Male Vaporeon

Mew- guilty, remorseful female Mew. She actually can't turn them back, even if she wanted to.

Shion- Female Espeon. Name came from the 4th Keroro Gunso movie

Flare- Male Flareon

Leafy- Male Leafeon. came from leafeon. Derr.

Please rate and review! this was written by Group Member Umbreon, of the 3 Bakas! the other two are a Vaporeon and a Leafeon

Name Riki- Female Jolteon. Named after Raiku


	4. Chapter 4

CH 3 PT 1. HAZEL'S WEEKEND (Hazel POV)

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. Just die. Just die. Just die. I hate you.

These words rang throughout Hazel's head. Shion was making her do dislikable things. If she were too keep the secret. Shion gave her a task to do every month. Hazel had to agree as long it wasn't too extreme, like go streaking in public, or do a strip-tease in front of Flare, but they were still bad. At least, Hazel thought so.

Shion was hosting a sleepover party. And unfortunately, Shion knew quite a lot of people: Riki, Loppuny (for some reason, only the eevee-eon specie named themselves something), Kirlia, Ditto, Pikachu, Skitty, and…holy Arceus. Hazel saw the drop dead gorgeous couple standing at the entrance.

"Hello Cresselia, hello Darkrai." Shion bowed respectfully.

"Why hello! I haven't been to a sleep over in quite a while! I believe this is going to be a lot of fun!" Cresselia said enthusiastically.

"Erm, yes, anyways, I have to leave now." Darkrai got up, and began to leave. They way everyone was staring at them made him uncomfortable. They honestly weren't a couple; people just assumed they were. What really happened was that they had gotten in a really bad argument, so Arceus punished them by sentencing them to live with each other for the next quarter century. Groudon made a new Half-Moon Island between their islands and was told to live there.

Everybody arrived and the party began, and it started with truth or dare…go figure.  
>"alright! Since I'm hosting I'll choose who goes first! And, that'll be you Kirlia!" Shion said.<p>

"Ok!" She said cheerfully. "Umm, Loppuny, truth or dare?" Kirlia asked.

"Dare." Loppuny was the spunky type of gal.

"Ok, I dare you to um, prank call Flare!"

"Easiest dare in the book!" they took up an PokePhone and *101ed Flare

"Hello?"

Loppuny was an natural actress. But not only that, but she is EXCELLENT at changing her voice. She took on the voice of Justin Bidoof

"Helloooo?"

"that voice, you some celebrity?"  
>"Why of course I'm Justin Bidoof!"<p>

"Woah, really! I knew it was a good idea to enter that contest. I am your Biggest FAN! I have all of your songs on my P-Pod!"

"…BWAHAHAHA!"

*Hangs up*

"Well, that was interesting." Hazel thought to herself.

AFTER BLACKMAIL PLANS AND OTHER DEVIOUSNESS

Loppuny's turn

"Ok, Ditto truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true you transform into your crush and look in the mirror naughtily?"

"…."

"Umm Ditto?"

More silence.

"…I was only kidding, but now I'm a bit scarred…." Loppuny's happy face transformed into a disgusted one. (Sorry, no pun intended)

"Uh, anyways, my turn; Cresselia, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Cresselia, I dare you to sit on Pikachu until it's her turn."

"WHAT!" they both shouted.

"Yep."

Cresselia's trun.

"Ok, Pikachu, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to Thunder Bolt Ditto."

"I like the way you think." Pikachu answered.

ONE FRIED DITTO LATER.

"Hazel Truth or dare?

"Hmmm, Dare"

Shion whipered something in Pikachu's ear.  
>"I dare you to take off your skirt"<p>

"What? Why did I get the worst dare?"

"Cuz Shion told me to." The electrical mouse replied.

"No, I'm not doing that."  
>"Are you sure about that?" Shion asked somewhat threateningly.<p>

"I, uh…." Hazel blush redder than Flare's natural face. "Fine."

"GASP" The girls were wondering why she seemed to change her mind.

But Hazel was had that calculating mind of Nyx. She threw on some blankets, and tied the edges on like a long skirt, and took off her skirt under that. Unfortunately for her, she felt exposed. Again. Her right leg showed up so far up her thigh, it was like wearing jeans with one of the legs ripped off. Still embarrassing.

"O-o-o-Ok, m-my turn." Hazel stuttered. "Shion, truth or dare?"

"Dare" she said confidently.

"I dare you to end this game and move on to a new one." Hazel said quietly. She was about to start crying again. At least the punishment was over….for the month.

Hazel wanted to go home, but was held up to her agreement. She talked only to Cresselia about her problems; being a legendary and all, she seemed legendary.

"So, what do I do now?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know. Mew won't be able to reverse this situation until her period is over. And by then, you might have grown used to it."

"What? Why the heck would I be used to this?" she cried.

"Well, you have a boyfriend, no?"

"….Yes"

"You can rely on him."

" 'K." she wanted to change the subject. : What's going on between you and Darkrai?

"Oh, you know, he's my counterpart and everything, umm, my friend, and we fight a lot." Cresselia seemed to be getting nervous and turned away. "Oh look at the time, better go to sleep, right? Sweet dreams!" She then laughed weirdly and floated off quickly.

"At least I will be able to sleep nicely tonight." She was still in the blanket skirt, and felt too lazy to change in her pajamas; skirts and dresses were comfortable on her. She curled up into a little ball. Maybe it wasn't all bad being a girl, no. She had to change back, she HAD too. With that thought, Hazel went to sleep. At least she tried too. It was a full moon that night. Her rings glowed blue. She would stay up that night. She heard a rustle outside, and a small blast. She smiled, closed her eyes, and rested, as the clouds covered up the night sky.

Rate and Review! All comments apprieciated. (lol, i know, bad spelling) But i have an announcement. We have a New Character coming up in the next couple chapters, our group is complete, we got a 4th baka! Her code name is GLaceon. stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

Arum's weekend

Alright, before the story starts, you need to be familiar with the concept of my Tournament.

Person A fights Person B and person B wins. Person C fights Person D and Person C wins. So now person B fights person C

Arum was invited to a tournament that weekend. It was at the YRPA (Young Regional Pokemon Association). The concept was simple. Battle your opponent, and move up the ladder, and beat your new opponent. Arum, Leaf, Flare and Brooks were all going to enter. Arum was the strongest of them, and Leaf ; he was LV 54 below him. Brooks was a little over average; like LV 43. Flare was pretty weak. LV 32.

They entered the Gym, which had a section that looked like an outdoor arena. That was where the Elemental cup would take place.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Are you ready for the annual ELEMENTAL CUP CHALLENGE!"

"WHOOOO!" the crowd shouted

"ALRIGHT THEN LET'S START!"

_DING DING_

Flare vs Gallade

"Psycho Cut!"

_Flare K.O_

Brooks vs Brelloom.

"ha, you can't beat me, I have type advantage!" the Brelloom bragged. He was about learn the wrath of the Lord of Sarcasm

"well, I suppose I should just up. Hey Ref!"

"You want something kid?"

"Yea I want too-(_Whisper whisper)_" the Ref ran off to go get somthing

"Hey, don't forget I'm still here!" the Brelloom was readying a Solar Beam.

"Well, Solar Beam. I have _absolutely no chance with beating you."_

"I'm glad you can see that."

"Something you should learn before you faint. Ice beam! I am a BOSS"

_Brelloom K.O_

Leaf VS Shade, another Umbreon who is unimportant in this story

"Energyball." Leaf said calmly.

_Shade K.O_

Arum VS Machoke

"well aren't you a cute one" the Machoke said.

"excuse me?

"you're so small, how can you beat a big guy like me!"

"ICE BEAM" even though he has Nyx's mind, even Nyx didn't like being reminded of being small.

_Machoke K.O_

_They fought continuously, Vaporeon being the first to drop. He was sarcastic about that too, but was okay with it. He knew there were tougher pokemon. Leaf was dropped by an opponent who left him forced to the Pokecenter( Run By Dr. Joy, A Blissey, along with the help with some Nurse Joys, who were Chanseys). He was knocked out, and apparently this mysterious Pokemon Had done the same to all his other foes. He was tough. And up against a mad Glaceon. By the name of Arum._

Arum VS Ditto

"_Tera Ansu Forum_" Ditto seemed to say. He transformed into an Abra and seemed to look in his mind.

"What?" Arum asked.

" _I Have a leetle awk seent. I have been trevelling uvor meeny plesses. I come from land of Smoke. You moost be cooning to survive. *analyzing* Ahh. Now I know how to beat you.*"_ He transformed into a Umbreon, a rather curvy and delicate looking one. On that happened to look a lot like Hazel.

"Gah, uh. Um" Our hero was absolutely was stunned….and then,

"_Confuse ray, Tail whip, and Faint Attack!_

Arum was defeated. Winner: Ditto the Seducer!

"For the 17 time in a row." The Commentator muttered

Ditto changed into a Hitmonlee and kicked him. Into the forest.

"GAHHHHHH!" it was night now. The moon is bright. The frustrated Arum shot a big Ice Beam. It landed and he decided to sleep there the night. He walked by this large building. He walked through some bushes sat down, and went to sleep.

*Translation

_Transform… I have a little accent. I have been travelling over many places. I come from the Land of Smoke. You must be cunning to survive. *analyzing* Ahh, Now I know how to beat you. ;)_

Please rate and review! :P


	6. Chapter 6

Introduction of Satoko, the foreign.

"Hey, you guys want to do something, like a picnic or a walk?" Arum asks one day. Arum is now completely comfortable with his new body. It has been a few days after the tournament, and he was making slushies for breakfast.

"Sure, I'm think it would be a lot of fun…" Shion paused suggestively. "I'm sure _Hazel_ would love to go!" She nudged Hazel.

"Um, uh, sure." Hazel mumbled. She was also used to the body, but no matter what she did, she would alwaysbe painfully shy, and look cute, no matter what. Hazel didn't like this. Her speech pattern changed, and so did her personality. Not to mention she would tear up even if somebody raised her voice. Leaf was usually doing stupid things being arrogant. And he usually made Hazel cry. Leaf would often be mistaken for an ice sculpture. Arum could get so mad. "I mean, um, could I like, stay here, and um, uh, I don't know, read a book? Yeah, read a book!" Hazel also developed a new interest in romance novels. The feminine part of her has started to show a lot.

"Nope. Your coming with us!" Leafy and Brooks, you guys are coming too"

"Alright, cool." They both said

Soon they went they decided to Mt. Morning Dawn. It was the same mountain, where _it_ happened, the switch; Shion _so_, picked this on purpose.

But to pass through the place, they had to go through town.

_Stage One. Perverts._

"Hey guys, I just remembered something, I have to go back to pick up my wallet. See you guys in like….40 minutes." Arum said. They had walked for like 30 minutes, and it was like, 10 minutes till they got into the city grounds.

"Ok, See you!" they all said, except Hazel, who was feeling nervous. Something wasn't right

"Hey there cutie! How about you get with me tonight!" shouted a seemingly drunk Ivysaur.

"Hmm, no thanks." Shion tossed her head. "I don't sleep with stubs."

"Just forget him Shion," Said Brooks, "grass-types are all fruity."

"I take offence to that!" Leafeon said, sweat dropping.

"Sorry." Brooks said.

"Wadder about you? You a pretty girl ain't you?" the Ivysaur slurred.

"I, uh, I mean, er…Eeep!" Hazel squealed. A vine whip had appeared to smack her tush. "Ow! Uh, stop! Noo, I don't want this stop this! Eeeeak!" The vine whip attack proceeded to flip her skirt, which she was trying to hold down with her hands. "Brookes, Leafy, Shion, help!" Shion was in a little worse situation than she was, but Hazel was too embarrassed to look. Brooks and Leafy seemed to be caught by surprise and were tied up in a vine.

"_Ice beam_"

It hit the Ivysaur dead-on.  
>"Arum?"<p>

"Nope!" the figure said. It was a Glaceon. She was a curvy girl, pretty enough to maybe rival Shion's figure. Only maybe; Shion had curves that could kill. And not to mention that her most of her attacks are based on her looks: Tail whip, Attract, Charm, and Psychic. *a.n. You need to be able to concentrate to use psychic. Shion was too surprised to develop an attack.* But enough with her looks. This girl was beautiful and obviously strong. She seemed to hold an aura of power, or loneliness maybe.

"Tee-hee! My name is Satoko!"

Who is this Mysterious Figure? And I got lazy, so there is only a stage one. They didn't get to have a picnic. Hazel wouldn't move anywhere insisting that they go home so she could read her books.


	7. Chapter 7

The Fight, Arum and Hazel PoV.

Hazel POV

"Oh, I really need to thank Satoko" It wasn't long after the picnic day. Soon after, I found herself lost in the local market looking for something to get her. I saw a cluster of Nanab Berries. Most all Eveelutions loved Nanab berries. I bought them and then left for her house; I saw that she lived in an old house on the edge of town. Since it was getting late, I'll drop them off quickly and thank her.

"Hey." I said quietly. But it was loud enough. Satoko was staring up at the moon. She seemed startled.

"Oh, Hi. I didn't know anyone was here." She said

"Um..Sorry. I mean, err, Did you want to be alone? … I'm sorry. I'll go and, uhh, read a book." I said timidly, slowly moving towards the exit.

"No, its fine. You can stay." She said indifferently. Satoko seemed pretty solemn that night.

"Oh, alright."

After a little while, I was trying to see if I should tell her my predicament or not. I was tired of only confiding with Arum with my problems, Shion most definitely did not help with her monthly 'fees' and Leafy? Well, he just isn't the comforting type. Uhh, no pun intended. "Um, you seem trustable. Can I tell you something? Something important?"

"Sure, what's up?" Satoko replied.

"Umm, I, ummm didn't used to be a girl…" I mumbled quietly.

"What?"

It was now or never. I blushed furiously as I said really fast,

"I used to be a guy!" There. I said it. Something told me I needed to tell her this. Now all I have to do is wait for the reaction, the laughter or the disgust.

"I know." When I heard this, I wanted to curl up into a little ball and hide in the corner.

"What!" I look at her.

"It's a long story" She said mysteriously.

I was getting a bit hysterical now.

"Sorry, I have to go!" I said. I started running towards the door. Satoko got up and caught her wrist just as I was under the open doorway. Keeping hold of my wrist, she grabbed my shoulder with other hand and turned me face to face with her.

"Where are you going." She asked, emotionlessly. It wasn't really a question; more like, a statement.

"I..Uh..just, Nothing." I mumble, not facing her. I was looking anywhere but those eyes. I was getting really scared now. All I wanted to do is run. When I blush enough, my rings start to glow, and I look like a flashlight right now.

She stared at my eyes for a second, and then let go of my shoulder. But then she started pulling me to her couch to talk.

"Hey, let go!" It sounded whiney, even to me.

"What's wrong?" She implored.

"… its just, how did you know? "

"Like I said, it's long story. I would rather not go into that right now. It involves some memories I really don't wish to remember." She looked like there was something she was hiding. It's a long story? I have nothing but time. If Leafy is going around and telling people, I'm going to… I don't know. Bite him or something. (sigh) but no matter what I do, I can never intimidate anybody, and I'm scared of half the things I see. Even if I try to be determined somebody will tell me I look like a plush, and all of that goes down the drain. I can't tell them not to either. What if they yell at me? What if I upset them? I wouldn't be able to deal with that.

"My parents. When they were children, they lived here. They were great friends with your parents. In short, They knew you as a baby…And I found out." She said.

"Just how does that relate to be being a guy or a girl? Even my parents don't know. At least, I don't think they do." I said it was too vague. And it didn't answer my question.

"When you were born, you were a boy. Now, you're a girl." I don't get mad easily, but I was.

"Well, I'm under the name of Hazel! Just how did you know I was Nyx?"

"Something about your eyes. I don't know what; there is just a….a…a sparkle there. My parents told me about it, and I haven't seen it in anyone else." What? My eyes? Nobody ever, and I mean ever talks about my eyes. I always hated my eyes…just a nightmarish red. When I was Nyx, one of the reasons that Shimo was reluctant to be my girlfriend was because of my eyes. My eyes… they scare people; out of my friends, only Brooks knew what the gym nicknamed my eyes. They called it the Giratina's Blessing, because it they looked just as scary. I started to cry when I thought about that. I tuned back in the conversation

"Nobody's ever told me that before, not even Arum. I don't think that Shimo was a delicate as this. I think her personality was sensitive, and shattered mine, just making me…" her voice began to fade out. I felt like Satoko was getting pissed.

"I don't get what you're trying to say here." My hands began to start shaking.

"I know that Shimo had a fragile personality. When my gender switched, so did my personality. Not like preferences, but like bravery, confidence and stuff like that. All of my confidence was replaced with shyness, and that realization, made me even more, well, me."

"You don't have to be shy if you don't want to. It's all a state of mind. Sure, you won't be able to do a complete turn-around in one day, but if you want to become confidant, you will."

"How is that even possible?" I asked a bit hysterically.

"How can you not know?" She shot back

"I don't know how to anymore, I just can't!" I cried. Why didn't she get it. I do try! It doesn't work! I'm too scared… to delicate…

"Clearly, you used to be a guy, so why not now?"

"It's just all gone now. I just can't anymore. I-" She cut me short there.

"That. That right there. This is what is keeping you from being confident. I started tearing up again. I wanted to run into the darkness. Be anywhere but here. She stood up and walked towards the wall. "Look," She turned to face me, "I'm gonna tell it like it is, so don't freak out." I shut my eyes to stop the few tears already leaking out. I've only known her for a short time, but I knew she could be rough. I had to prepare for myself. "Your being a big, fat, pussy. Stop whining and suck it up. Your life is not gonna get any better if you don't stop bitchin' about things. So suck it up, and move on."

I cracked. Something broke in me. I started to protest, but nothing came out. I sobbed so hard I couldn't speak. My rings were glowing like crazy. Maybe they glow off of emotional levels, instead of my humiliation. But that didn't matter. I wanted to run. And run and run and keep running forever. So I started to run into the shadows; into the forest, where Shimo first ran away. But one thought was tugging at the back of my head. Right before I could say anything to myself, I felt a huge wave of cold, like the temperature had just dropped like 20 degrees. I turned and looked back. I decided I would run away. I had to get away from this cold; all I was wearing was a t-shirt and a short skirt, like always. That one thought was still tugging my head.


	8. Chapter 8

FIGHT PT. II

"Hey Satoko!" I yelled out. She was the first Glaceon I have ever seen other myself.

"Hey Arum" She replied dully. She looked like she really wanted me to go away, but I could smell Hazel's scent around here, and with that look on her face, it couldn't have been good.

Ummm….Something wrong?" I ask.

"No, What about you?" She asked.

I ignored her answer and said,

"The aura around here doesn't fell right, I'm guessing you know the truth."

"What truth?" she asked

"About me…And Hazel." She looked at me like she was bothered with my presence. Just as she looked like she was about to kick me out, she said,

"What about you? I know about Hazel, but I heard nothing about you." She said.

"I used to be a little girl, named Shimo." Satoko's face looked pretty darn surprised when I said that. I would have laughed, given the situation wasn't so tense.

"That makes sense. So originally, you were the Girlfriend, and Hazel was the boyfriend?"

"Originally, yes. Being a guy is a lot easier than I thought." I laughed nervously as I said that. "Anyways, cut to the chase. Did something happen between you and Hazel?"

"I told her what she needs to know, nothing more, nothing less. She has been sheltered from the truth for so long, someone had to tell her." She replied sadly. I was kind of worried on how she could possibly be, so I tried to comfort her, trying to tell her I wouldn't be mad.

"Don't sugar it up; just tell me how it was. I'll understand." As I put my hand on her shoulder.

"That she is a whiney bitch, and she needs to suck it up and move on!" She looked angry as she said that. She jerked, and my hand fell off of her shoulder.

Okay. I'll admit. I got a little pissed when she said that. If Leafy had said half of what she said, I would have asked him what kind of plant he wanted refrigerated into his grave. But this is a pretty girl, who I hardly know, and may not understand the situation. Deep breaths. Calm down.

"Well, Let me explain," I said, "And maybe you will understand" She sighed, like she really wanted me to be away, and didn't want to listen to me. But I had too. If she knew the truth, she had to know the whole truth. "I used to be a really fragile girl; I would sniffle at the drop of a hat. I had bad experiences with people, and it made me pretty anti-social. I ran away, but Nyx saved me and brought me back. Now Hazel has that personality. Plus the realization that-" She cut me short.

"SHUT UP! I don't wanna hear any of that shit! You personality can change!" She shouted. Okay. Now I'm pissed getting pretty pissed.

"NO! You just listen please!" I shout. "Your personality can change! But hers is SHATTERED! It's so bad she has to go into seclusion so she doesn't lose it! You have to understand!" She looked like she was hit with a Giga drain; all tired and well…drained.

"You negative bitch. If you keep taking like that, she will never change. You have to think she will, and help her through it, and then the change will happen."

"WHAT?" I scream. "I'M THE ONE SHE ALWAYS LOOKS UP TO! I'M THE ONE ALWAYS CALMING HER DOWN! I AM ONLY HERE BECAUSE SHE IS HERE!" He screamed; my voice was cracking. How can she not understand! I only want to help Hazel! That's the only reason I'm here anyways! I could go to the springs in Kanto if I felt like it, I could go and climb Mt. Coronet and visit the beginning of the world, and I could go and visit the sky tower of Rayquaza! I could! If I had leveled up all on my own, and had my own confidence, then I would too! But this isn't my confidence. It's Nyx's. So I will protect for the next five years, the rest of my life if I have too.

"Once again, I don't give a shit. If you not a positive influence, she will die a WHINEY, SOULLESS, ABUSED FUCKING WHORE! EVERYDAY YOU BABY HER YOU MAKE HER FEEL LIKE A USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!"…nobody. Ever. Talks that way about Hazel. EVER!

I go all silent. I want to give up arguing with this, this…Ugh!

The tension in the room could have been felt by the Hoenn Trio; tension that could set off a tsunami, an earthquake, even a hurricane.

"If that's how it is, then fine. I'll leave. You do whatever the FUCK YOU WANT TO DO!" I was getting in my rage mode. The air was starting to become chilly around me. "DO WHATEVER GOD FREAKIN' DAMN YOU WANT TO DO! DON'T LIKE MY WAY? YOU FIX HER! I'M LEAVING!" I turned to leave.

"ALL I'M SAYING IS DON'T FUCKING BABY HER!" Satoko screamed back.

"I DON'T BABY HER! I TRY TO MAKE THINGS BETTER! I was weak before! EVEN OUR DAMN LEVELS WERE SWITCHED! I TOOK EVERYTHIGN SHE HAD, AND NOW SHE HAS NOTHING!

"YOU BABY HER BY TELLING HER SHE CAN'T CHANGE THE WAY SHE IS! You are as useless as she is…."

That last sentence hit me somebody threw a bucket a boiling water on me. My hand lashed out. I was as angry as I could possibly get. I know because currently, my power was not being controlled. You know how a Magmar's presence brings heat waves? Well currently, my presence caused frigid could within a 4 mile radius. I don't know how I knew that, but I just knew.

"I NEVER SAID THAT! I NEVER EVER TOLD HER THAT! THE MEW TOLD US SHE COULD MAKE IT PERMANENT! BUT SHE TOLD US WE ONLY HAD TO WAIT 5 YEARS," I held up my paws, showing her five digits. My voice felt like it was tearing itself apart but I screamed, "SO I'M TRYING TO HELP GET HER PAST THESE FIVE YEARS!"

"BY MAKING HER FEEL LIKE A USELESS BITCH?" she screamed back. It looked like her anger was adding in the lack of heat in the area. It

"I DON'T DO THAT!" I scream back. But that hung in my head. Do I?

Get out. Get out. Get out." She banged her fist on the wall, creating a dent. "GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HOUSE!" She yelled. Damn. I would bet even an Exploud would be jealous.

"Fine." I said quietly. It rang in my head over and over again, like a broken record that played nightmarish music. I turned to leave. "Am I useless?" I asked myself. Maybe I am. Maybe all I do is hurt her. Maybe all I'm doing is making her worse…" I whispered to myself as I began to walk out the door.

"I'm sorry…I….it's just...I…" She trailed off. I didn't notice before, but she was crying. A lot; tears were streaming down her face. Guilt hit me like a Giga Impact.

"I'll leave now, I'm sorry." I whisper.

"No! Stay here. Please…" she sounded almost desperate…empty. But also this was super awkward for me. I wasn't pissed anymore, but the girl I was just fighting, is asking me to stay? When she had just kicked me out? Yeah. It's pretty awkward. There was a long silence. But then she broke it.

. "I…I don't want…..I don't want to be alone….again."

You don't have to be alone! You have us!"…Disgusting. That attempt at being enthusiastic and positive was just disgusting. I flinched at how lame it sounded.

"Do I? My life…..It's all screwed up…"

"Come on, you have me, Shion, Brooks, and leaf. Maybe even Hazel."

"I DON'T WANT THEM!...I want Keiichi…" huh? Who's that? But I figured now would not be the greatest time to ask.

"Look, I don't know who Keiichi is, but Hazel has lost siblings as well."

"I'm sorry….But he must have been close, right?"

He…We….We were together…for five years…and then…then…then he…Keiichi, he….After those five years…" She was sobbing so much, I wasn't sure if she was able to finish the sentence. "He…he murdered my parents."


	9. Chapter 9

Here I am, lost in the forest. I'm scared…*Whimper* Arum! Help me!

"h-hello?" I whisper in the darkness. I shouldn't be scared tonight! It was a full moon. My power increases 5-fold. So, for time being, I am super strong, nobody should mess with me. I could challenge that Mew to a fight and have a decent shot at winning. But I'm still scared. What if the people I fought got too hurt?

"Why am I like this?" I whisper too myself. "I feel so empty…"

"Well, we could fill you up." A husky voice said from the shadows. It was a small pack of Mightyena, and…and…an Umbreon!

Crap. I'm screwed.

The Umbreon knocked my down… it was obviously pretty high-leveled. He pushed me against the tree. I try to fight back, but he is too strong. They tore off my skirt and shirt… and they…they…

"Don't worry, we'll help you real good" they said, grinning sickly.

Help, somebody, please. Losing my mind... And Leafy, please bring me an apple… I'll want one after you save me… strike that, I won't be hungry…My screams filled the night.

Sorry for the short chapter. I need to move on to the comedy. And please don't hate me for this…

It was the turn of events. It will be better, I promise

Read and Review!

**Hazel: *Crying* How could you do this!**

**Arum: Grrrrr. *Ice Beams***

**Me: so cold… so cold.**

**Brooks: Hahaha, talk about the opposite of hot.**

**Leafeon: Stay away from me**

**Shion: *Giggle***

**Satoko: …**


	10. Chapter 10

The rescue

Nobody had realized Leafy was outside the entire time. Shion sensed a major disturbance occur to Leafy, so she came up to check up on them.

"Oh Leafy! Are you ok?" She asked seductively.

"I am, but…" Leafy trailed away. He started having a conversation with Arum. They left Satoko's house to think. They were slightly disturbed, but that one remark continued to echo in Nyx's head. They talked. Leafy was hyper, stupid, and crazy. But he was a pretty good friend. They talked about Hazel's feelings. Did Hazel deserve his care? Did Arum do nothing but cause pain on her? It shattered his entity like paper-thin glass hit with the biggest shock wave in the world. Arum slumped. Leafy's ears drooped, and Shion sat next to the Glaceon in hopes of comforting him.

Brooks came bursting in. He looked like he ran all the way over here. Brooks NEVER runs! He swims whenever he can. This had to be serious!

I-*Puff, puff* Saw Hazel running into the forest!" He panted. He looked dead tired.

"I sense it too," Shion said. Her ears started twitching. And she screamed. Shion NEVER screams! She stays calm whenever she can. This had to be super serious!

"What happened?" Arum shouted!

"Woah, calm down…" Leafy tried to make himself known. This usually works, but right now he was as noticeable as an ant on a mountain.

"Sh-She's being… r-r-raped right now." Shion stuttered shrilly.

"WHAT?" He bellowed. He was slipping into rage. It became freezing. "Where is she!"

"She's under the biggest Berry tree in the forest." Shion whispered.

It was like the Glaceon had gained the ability to freeze even time. Arum ran so fast, he could have beat Leafy in a race after he had full charge of sunlight.

-w-

Arum made his way to the forest, and saw Hazel.

"…" No sound came out. It was utter shock. Just pure rage. Solid pure rage.

Arum screamed, instilling icy fear on the assailants. They seemed to freeze up just by being near him. Arum unleashed his fury. His attacks had boosted up so much it became an devastating blizzard all packed into a single beam. He smashed them with an Iron Tail, and then he stopped there. Hazel sat there, re-gaining consciousness. She looked at him with newfound fear. She blacked out again. The reaction Arum felt was comparable to a gun-shot to his chest. First, he took the near-fatally-wounded pack and froze them into a giant block of ice. He stopped, walked over to Hazel, and carried the unconscious Umbreon on his back all the way home.

-W-

Everybody was home. Even Flare was being productive by continuously warming the room with an ever glowing fire. Hazel had a broken look in her eye. The slightest touch made her yelp, and she wouldn't stop crying. Slow steady tears.

"She my develope Haphephobia" Shion said. "the excessive fear of touch.

"What are we going to do?" They all asked amongst themselves.

"This is terrible… I'm going to miss

"I have an idea" Shion said. She left the room, and came back 20 minutes later.

"Hello, people." It was Cresselia.

"I went and learned Hypnosis. So, this should help for time being." Shion said. Oh, and I thought Cressy's good dream ability would help a lot.

Hazel stopped crying and fell asleep. She finally stopped.

"Cresselia, you know you can't keep this up." A deep voice said.

Darkrai floated in.

"What do you mean?" She inquired.

"You can't neglect your duties for this one girl. I realize she is a special case, but I think the best thing would be to contact Mesprit." Darkrai said bluntly. He was not rude about it, nor was he positive. I can prevent this girl from having nightmares; consider it a blessing. Seeing how getting in contact with Mesprit might take days at most, I brought her with us, along with his brother, Azelf, and her brother, Uxie." He introduced the trio as they floated in. "

Mesprit spoke up. "The lakes are rather peaceful these days, so we thought we should help her…well me and Uxie anyways. Azelf's will power really wouldn't work out too well."

"Why not ? Both Arum and Satoko asked.  
>"We already tried from afar." Azelf replied. He looked a bit saddened that his willpower failed. "If I forced the will power in her to give her confidence and bravery, her body would try to reject it. I don't fully understand it, but if I do it, then she will die"<p>

The Counseling started then. Leafy, Flare and Brooks built the Lake Trio a new house as fast as they could, without ruining quality. Flare may not seem like it, but he is a good craftsman. Three beautiful houses were crafted in remarkable time. They were to stay as long as they wanted. It has begun.

Will Hazel recover? What will Cresselia and Darkrai have to do with this? Read on!

SO many powerful beings! What are we going to do about this! Review. A good chapter is going to come as soon as my and my buddies begin to Role Play. And yes, I know things seem a little rushed. I'm trying to finish all this drama so that I can get back to comedy. :3 Umbreon out!

I decided the rest of the story will be drama. It's already beginning to be dramatic, but the next story will be more humorous.


End file.
